


The One That Got Away

by NightWriter93



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter93/pseuds/NightWriter93
Summary: I should'a told you what you meant to me, whoaCause now I pay the price





	The One That Got Away

Every day like clockwork, the same guy dressed to the nines in a navy double-breasted suit with a crisp white undershirt and a striped tie, black-rimmed glasses, hair carefully styled and an umbrella always in his hand no matter the weather would walk into the small café in Oia, Greece. He would order the same coffee; black with two scoops of sugar, and sit at the same spot, in the left corner of the cafè where it was by the window and full few of the counter. He would read the paper and finish his coffee, then get one to go and leave.

It was like clockwork.

“Hey, your boyfriend is here again” a worker whispered to another worker who had bright sapphire eyes and dirty blonde hair, the young worker frowned and looked at the elegant man who was currently reading the paper.

“He’s not my boyfriend” he snapped before he walked out from behind the counter and with a deep breath headed to the older man. He stopped beside him and stated, “Are you stalking me?” He glared down as the brown-eyed man looked up and blinked twice at him “You’re always here when I’m working.”

The man smiled and stated “Nonsense. I come here every day. My boy.” Before he folded the paper and set it down

“I’m not your boy”

The man pressed his lips into a thin line before he stated “No…you’re not. Parton me uh…”

“Gary”

“Gary” the man smiled again before he held his hand out “I’m Harry Hart”

Gary just frowned at him and watched as the man pulled his hand back after a moment “You sure you’re not stalking me, Mr. Hart” he questioned as he tilted his head

“Please, call me Harry” he smiled as he continued “And I’m sure, it’s just my daily routine. I’m somewhat a creature of habit” he chuckled lowly. Just one more time. He wanted to hear his name said by that voice; Gary continued to watch him before he nodded

“Have a good day Mr. Hart” before he turned and headed back to the counter, Harry watched his boy leave before a male voice fluttered into his ear. It was low and sad, echoing what Harry was feeling.

_‘Harry. He’s not coming back. The mission is over. It’s time to come home’_

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't really have anything to say about this. I don't really know where it came from but it just popped into my head, I posted it on my Tumblr first and then cross-posted it. so yeah.


End file.
